


To start anew

by Isaya



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [4]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya
Summary: Legolas was sent back in time





	To start anew

Legolas awoke with a start.

It was unsettling for for the first time he could remember he awoke not knowing where he was. Luckily he was alone. An elf, starting awake and disoriented from sleep… Such a thing did not happen naturally.

He frowned. He was back in Mirkwood judging from the trees that surrounded him. But when? He must have been on patrol when he was sent back, but what day did the Valar send him?

No matter what day it was however, he needed to return to his father’s halls to find out where they were at. Sometime after Bilbo had found the ring but before the ring travelled to the shire as far as he knew but when exactly?

He packed his camp and started his way back home. Although, it did not much feel like home any longer. Frodo had said it. The hardest part of a journey such as theirs (in Frodo’s case far more than the rest of the fellowship) was returning home, to an unchanged place, never to fit again. Bilbo had felt much the same – from what he understood, if not for Frodo he would half left the Shire behind far earlier. Truly, for the hobbits it was the hardest. Their people understood little of the horrors of war or battle. Aragorn had been crowned king and in a way started anew, with the Lady Arwen by his side.

When the Valar had chosen him by the grace of his being of age during the quest for Erebor and in a position to mayhap influence its end and living through the war of the ring and past it – (hopefully) giving him all the knowledge he’d need for his task – and they’d asked him if there was someone he wished were sent back with him, he’d named Gimli for they had long since been travelling companions. If Gimli agreed, and Legolas was sure he had, he would’ve been sent back as well. Only, he was far away back in Ered Luin and with probably about 60 years too young to make the trek yet to help.

But who else could he have chosen? Gandalf, by virtue of being one of the Maiar could not be sent, neither the Hobbits nor Boromir were yet born; and Estel was merely a child. Gimli, at least, was fully grown. The other two that came to mind, Dwalin and Bilbo – having lived through it all – he did not know enough.

He could not tell how but he had instinctively known that none of Elven-kind were an option for the war of the ring heralded the beginning of the Age of Men.

And so, it was merely him for now.

He would need to find a way to help the dwarves reach their goal – unnoticed by his own and without evoking their suspicion. Considering what the relations between elves and dwarves were like at this point in time it would be nigh impossible.

At least he knows of the dragon’s weak spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Same drill. No editing, no beta-ing. just spell-check.
> 
> Meh. So this is day four. It's not much but maybe I'll expand on it at some point.  
> (It's a premise I kind of want to write but it's too big an undertaking at the moment. We'll see. tbh, I just really want a time travel fic where Legolas was sent back and has to sneak around Thranduil's back to help with the quest - without tipping of the dwarves since they're leery of Elves at this point, especially Thorin.)


End file.
